


Hot Shower

by Kindly Doe (regnantqueen)



Category: Simoun (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnantqueen/pseuds/Kindly%20Doe
Summary: After Chor Tempest comes to theMessis, Mamiina and Aeru both have some frustration to work out.
Relationships: Aaeru/Mamiina (Simoun), Aaeru/Neviril (Simoun), Mamiina/Rodoreamon (Simoun)





	Hot Shower

**Author's Note:**

> An utter crack pair and pure smut. All characters are over 18.

It was late aboard the _Messis_ , and Mamiina, exhausted from a long day in the air, changed into her silk nightgown for her walk to the showers. Dinner had been cold leftovers, today’s patrol had been fruitless, and Rho kept giving her sad looks because she didn’t want to pretend their childhood “friendship” wasn’t completely messed up. She was done with this day, this war, this rustbucket of a ship.

And then, just as she reached for the knob of the shower door, it opened into her face. She swore (mildly), and stepped back, rubbing her forehead. Aeru was on the other side, freshly showered, hair still damp, wrapped in a towel. And that was the final straw, because Mamiina was definitely completely done with Aeru. 

“Sorry,” Aeru said, flashing a quick, empty-headed smile, not even making eye contact. Her mind was elsewhere - probably on Neveril. Mamiina scowled and made her hands fist into fists, forcing herself to take a breath. She studied Aeru, who just waited, still smiling. Aeru had the same low birth as Mamiina, and none of her discipline or drive. Her blonde hair was a messy tangle even right out of the shower; Mamiina didn’t care to guess when it had last been brushed properly. And she was short, the shortest in the whole chor except for Limone. 

So why had Neveril chosen her? 

Aeru’s natural talent as an auriga - as a pilot, Mamiina mentally sneered - was undeniable, and yes, she was pretty enough, and yes, her compact, athletic body had a certain appeal. But Neveril was supposed to be beyond that. Chor Tempest was a mess, Mamiina had observed that firsthand since she arrived; Morinas and Floe chased after boys, Keimu was obsessed with Parietta, Rho nursed her...her little schoolgirl crush. But Neveril, the great Sybilla Aurea, was supposed to be better than the rest of them. 

Better than Mamiina, who had to fight to keep her eyes from straying to the top of Aeru’s breasts, sticking out of the towel she had wrapped around herself. 

She’d been standing in the doorway as she processed these thoughts, and Aeru’s face was going from distracted to annoyed. Good. “Would you mind?” she asked Mamiina. 

“Maybe I would,” Mamiina replied immediately, and she squared up in the doorway to block it completely. It was childish, foolish, she knew that. She did this sometimes, and she hated it. She just got so emotional, so angry, so…so...

Aeru stepped closer, furious. “Oh, I can’t use the showers now? You’re going to have to get over this issue you have with me, Mamiina, because I’m not going anywhere.”

Her cheeks were flushing red; her hands went reflexively from holding her towel down to her hips, and the towel loosened noticeably, although it stayed on, for now. But now Mamiina couldn’t keep her eyes away from Aeru’s breasts. And Aeru noticed. Her expression changed, more puzzled than angry. “What?”

Now Mamiina was flushing herself. She looked down at the floor. “Get out of my way.”

“I’m trying!” Aeru pushed forward, forcing her way through Mamiina, trying to push her shoulder out. Mamiina reacted again; this time she grabbed Aeru’s shoulders in return and pinned her back against the hallway. 

“Are we going to fight?” Aeru snarled. Now her breasts were out and once again Mamiina couldn’t hide that she was staring. “Or are you just going to stare at my boobs?” 

Mamiina wrenched her head up to stare into Aeru’s eyes. “Fuck you.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Aeru stuck her chest out, and her naked breasts brushed against Mamiina’s shirt. Mamiina jumped back, suddenly skittish. Instead of leaving, Aeru laughed and struck a pose, cocking her hip suggestively, not bothering to pull her towel. “Tell me, Mamiina, do you hate what you see? Or do you really, really like it?”

“Fuck you,” Mamiina repeated, but with less force this time. Her cheeks burned, and she stared determinedly down at the floor. 

Aeru strode forward now and took Mamiina by the chin, lifting her head up. “You want to have this out, we’re going to have it out. I’m Neveril’s pair.” Mamiina made a face, but Aeri shook her head. “I’m Neveril’s pair,” she said again. “Say it.” 

“...you’re Neveril’s pair.” Mamiina tried to look away again, but Aeru wouldn’t let her. She felt hot, and she felt...empty, floating, like this wasn’t really happening. She became aware for the first time that she was extremely physically aroused; she felt the warmth and the beginnings of wetness between her legs. She wondered if Aeru could tell. 

“I’m Neveril’s pair,” Aeru said back. “I won, you lost.”

“You won,” Mamiina agreed, the words coming automatically, unbidden. “I lost.” 

“Good.” Aeru looked satisfied. But for a very long moment she didn’t release Mamiina’s chin, and she didn’t back off an inch. Mamiina found she didn’t want Aeru to. 

Finally Aeru let go of her face, and took just a half step back. “...we’re a pair,” Aeru said. “But you know we’re not sleeping together.” 

Mamiina had figured, although she hadn’t known for sure. She nodded. To someone listening it might have seemed like a non sequitur. But here, inches from Aeru’s face, Mamiina understood exactly what Aeru was saying. Aeru’s lips were round, and so inviting. She leaned forward, and her eyes fluttered closed.

And Aeru grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall. Mamiina’s eyes shot open. “I’ll decide,” Aeru said, practically whispering, her face floating a half inch from Mamiina’s, “if you get kissed.” She stared expectantly, until Mamiina nodded, and then rolled her eyes. “Learn slowly, don’t you?” she asked. “Say it.” 

“Yes, Aeru.” 

“Good.” And then Aeru kissed her, rough and forceful. At first from surprise she could only accept it, feel Aeru’s tongue exploring her mouth, feel Aeru’s teeth against her lips, but then she started to kiss back, just as hard. It was half-kiss, half-arm wrestle. 

Some time later - it could have been 30 seconds or it could have been five minutes, Mamiina had no sense - Aeru pulled away, although Mamiina fought to keep their mouths engaged. “Not here,” she said, and broke free of Mamiina’s enwrapping arms, pulling her into the shower room. Mamiina let herself be led, which just meant she got thrown back against the wall again as soon as the door closed behind them. Aeru let the towel fall now, leaving her naked; her skin was still wet and slippery in places and Mamiina’s hands, when she wrapped them around Aeru again and began exploring up and down her body. 

But then Aeru once again slipped away - powerful muscles and slippery skin helping her elude Mamiina’s grasp. Mamiina grunted, a sound of frustration and disappointment. She tasted a hint of blood, but whether it was hers from a bite or scrape of her lip against Aeru’s teeth, or Aeru’s from the reverse, she couldn’t tell. Her lips felt tender and they wanted Aeru’s badly. 

Aeru walked into one of she shower stalls, and turned around. She spread her legs, putting her whole body on display. She had short, curly hairs, much darker than her blonde mane, under her arms and between her legs. “Come,” she said, smiling wickedly. 

Mamiina would have ran if not for the wet floor; instead she strode purposefully. She gripped Aeru’s body, tighter this time, in case she tried to run again, and started sucking on a spot on her neck. Aeru gasped and then laughed happily. 

Then she turned on the shower. 

Mamiina cried and tried to step back, but now Aeru grabbed her and held her in place. “Oh no,” she said with taunting mock-horror. “Your beautiful nightie.”

“This is silk!” Mamiina cried, trying to push free, but Aeru’s grip was tight, and the nightgown, already soaked, seemed to grow clingy when wet rather than slippery like Aeru’s bare skin. She and Aeru wrestled briefly but she froze when she felt her feet slide on the wet tile. She only stayed upright because Aeru took control, spinning her around so that Mamiina was, for a third time, pressed up against a wall. 

“Stay,” Aeru said firmly, and then she ducked down to her knees. But Mamiina only realized her plan when Aeru lifted the hem of the soaking nightgown and ducked under it. 

“Holy…”Mamiina’s eyes widened as Aeru’s face pressed against her damp thighs, as Aeru’s hands forced her legs apart at the knees. “Holy…”

Despite her forceful behavior thus far, Aeru’s touch was suddenly gentle as her fingers explored and parted Mamiina’s labia. The shower was hot, the water pressure powerful, and the steamy water flowing over Mamiina’s body melded confusingly with the gentle touch between her legs as one finger found Mamiina’s clit and another found her vagina. But Mamiina wasn’t ready yet and Aeru’s finger felt uncomfortable. “Nnnn!” she moaned, unable to find her words, and Aeru either understood or felt her body tense or just knew it wasn’t right. She backed off, and after a moment her tongue pressed against Mamiina, still gentle. Aeru’s tongue traced up to Mamiina’s clit once again. She started with light strokes up and down, which grew faster and harder as Mamiina started to relax.

Mamiina had to press herself back against the tiled wall, and then to grip it hard as her legs grew unsteady. She didn’t want to stand up, she wanted to just focus and feel this. The water beat down, and the shape of Aeru’s head moved beneath her soaked nightgown, and then suddenly Aeru’s finger came back inside of her, and now she was definitely ready for it; Aeru slid inside her like nothing. “Aah!” Mamiina’s mouth fell open and she pushed her head back against the shower wall. “Fuck! Fuck! AERU!”

She came like flying, like a Simoun lifting into the sky, like a Ri Majoun completing and shooting off impossible energy through the air. Aeru pulled away and sat back, the water falling directly on her now; Mamiina slid down the wall til they were both sitting on the shower floor. 

Mamiina took a moment to be fully aware again, but when she did Aeru had turned off the water and was watching her. Not smiling this time. She opened her mouth to speak, and Mamiina flushed. But no words came. Instead, Aeru just laid a hand on her knee and squeezed gently, and stood to go.

* * *

The next morning, Mamiina came back to the sybillas’ sleeping quarters from brushing her teeth to find her bed already made - badly.

“Rho,” Aeru said from behind her. 

“Naturally,” Mamiina said with a sigh, and started tucking the blanket corners under the thin mattress. “She has no idea what she’s doing.” 

Alti had been silently making her own bed, and now she finished and left without a word. Aeru and Mamiina were now alone. Aeru cleared her throat.

Mamiina immediately turned scarlet. She had no idea what Aeru was about to say. She didn’t want to know. Everything was too complicated. Rho, Neveril, the war; her encounter with Aeru had been electric, but it was just an encounter; she couldn’t handle more than that. 

She spun around. “We’re late for breakfast, and I just remembered I promised I’d help serve! I better…”

Aeru took her by the shoulders, stopping her in her tracks. “Mamiina,” she said. “I’m sorry how things went with Neveril. You’re a great sybilla. The war is hard on all of us.” 

Mamiina blinked. “Thank you. And...that’s it?”

“That’s it.” She released Mamiina’s shoulders, and Mamiina started to scurry away, only to be caught up short when Aeru added, “Except…”

“What?”

“Except...” She smiled. It was...mischievous. And suddenly Mamiina understood why Neveril might find that smile appealing. “I wouldn’t wait for Rho to jump you in the shower. You’re going to have to make the first move there.” 

Mamiina opened her mouth to protest - but really, what was the point. “...I know.” 

“Come on,” Aeru grinned. “You can serve me breakfast.”


End file.
